


I'll Have You For Dessert

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary Felix takes Orlando out to a fancy restaurant where a certain waiter looks just as delicious as the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have You For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (implied)

'This is quite a fancy restaurant you picked for us, Fe? How on earth do I deserve this? Deserve you?,' Orlando asked in awe.  
'You deserve this for putting up with me for so long…,' Felix answered. 'Six months is a long time!'  
'If you choose this for our six months what are you gonna do at our real first anniversary?'  
'Hmmm, I'll think about that. But it's good to know that you plan to stay with me,' Felix said, taking Orlando's hand in his.   
'After you took me here, what else can I do', Orlando winked at Felix, who laughed at his cheeky boyfriend. 'No but seriously, Fe, this is beautiful!'

  
They both looked around the restaurant, which was decorated in red velvet, candlesticks on every table, overly good-looking waiters dressed in fancy smokings with bowties, live piano music playing in the background. For Orlando’s aesthetic senses, this was pretty much perfect.   
  
'Gentlemen, are you ready to take your orders?,' the couple was interrupted by a waiter. His voice was deep and got under Orlando's skin immediately. Orlando startled and began to stutter. He hated situations like these.  
'Uhm…uhm…I'll take…'   
Thankfully Felix noticed his boyfriend’s struggle and helped him out.  
  
'I'll get the red wine of the house and for this lad here we get a dry white wine since he still despises red wine. He prefers it white. And not just his wine!', Felix said with a wink and Orlando rolled his eyes. It was true that he hated red wine but when would his boyfriend ever stop making jokes about his own last name? Probably never.  
Fortunately the waiter didn’t notice Felix’s little joke and scribbled down their orders. Orlando noticed that he was left-handed and the golden pen in his long fingers was extremely nice to look at.   
'Th-thank you…,' he stuttered again when the waiter left the table with a bright and friendly smile.

  
'Oh god, I hate myself… I've been dating the most gorgeous bloke on earth for six months now and I'm still incapable of talking to other hot guys, I'm such an idiot!,' Orlando exclaimed and hid his face in his hands.   
'Are you saying the cute waiter boy is rivalry to me?,' Felix asked, playing the jealous boyfriend.  
'Oh shut it, Fe, I've just said that you're the most gorgeous bloke on this earth!'  
'Only on this earth???'  
'Felix! Stop fishing for compliments!'  
'Sorry Orlando but I can't take you seriously. Everyone knows that you definitely win the most gorgeous man on earth competition thingy…,' Felix said with a wink because he loved seeing his boyfriend blush. Especially in public.

  
'Feeeelix. Enough now!'  
'Okay, okay. But I agree with you. The waiter is quite a hottie…,' Felix admitted with a crooked smile. 'Just look at him!  
'I know right!,' Orlando exclaimed, relieved that Felix shared his opinion and wasn't mad at him for pointing out how sexy another man was. 'I mean, look at his long fingers! We both know what long fingers mean… And his eyes! They are so blue! I'm a sucker for blue eyes…,' sighed Orlando and Felix laughed. Orlando could never shut up about how much he loved Felix's eyes.   
'I'm a sucker for your baby doe brown eyes that are currently busy ogling one particularly hot waiter…'  
'Oh Fe, I'm sorry. This is supposed to be about us and our half-anniversary and I keep talking about some other guy…'  
'Oh don't be, Lands! How could I be mad at your good taste in men! I have to admit, I'm also a little bit smitten with that waiter. Have you seen the way he moves? It's like he's floating through the room! How can a man move so elegantly?! He could carry the tablet with his little finger and still not spill a droplet! I can't even carry my coffee from the machine to the table without spilling half of it! And he's…'

  
But Felix’s rambling got interrupted by Orlando.  
'Shhh, he's coming over here!'

  
Indeed, the hot waiter approached their table with their glasses of wine.   
'Red for the polite gentleman, and Riesling for the the white-loving sir…,' said the waiter as he brought the drinks to their table. Orlando kicked Felix under the table as his boyfriend could barely contain his giggles.

  
'Thank you very much,' replied Orlando, this time without stuttering, and was rewarded with a bright smile by the hot waiter. 'Uhm, could we have a bottle of water, please?,' Orlando asked. The waiter wrote the order down and left their table again.   
Felix looked confused at his boyfriend.

  
'What was that for Orlando? We never drink water with our wine? What happened to _let’s get drunk at dinner and then fuck like rabbits when we’re home again_ ….?,’ Felix wanted to know.  
'Don't worry Fe, we will come to that part. I just wanted to order something to make him come back to us. And I plan to do that a couple of more times tonight, there will be enough alcohol, trust me!,' Orlando assured and Felix appreciated the plan even though he felt a little bit sorry for the waiter falling prey to Orlando.

'I have such a clever boyfriend!,' Felix said and took Orlando's hand in his. He looked deeply into Orlando's brown eyes while he thought about ditching the whole 'date' thing and going home to fuck instead. But he knew he had to be patient for what he had in mind for tonight.

Felix raised his glass.

'To a spectacular six months and a hopefully equally spectacular night! Cheers, beautiful!,' Felix said while he eyefucked Orlando.

'Cheers, Fe! I love you!'

'I hope you also love the taste of that White I picked out for you!'

'And cheers to your disastrous humour, Fe!,' Orlando added chuckling.

'Oi! You're mean, Orlando!,' Felix pouted.

'You know I don't mean it, Fe! I love you, I really do. I've put up with you for six months now! That's pretty serious!'

'I know, Lands, it's the longest relationship I've ever been in. Kinda embarrassing, I know…,' Felix admitted with more seriousness than before.

'Oh really? You're 26, how come? You don't come across as the playboy type who has a new one every week…? Sorry if I sound stupid, I shouldn't be asking…'

'No no, it's okay, Lands. It was just a stupid teenage love that I could never get over… But I couldn't have him, I never will, and it took me a long time to accept that. No one ever seemed as perfect as him to me.'

'Oh. That sucks.'

'It's okay now, Lands. It really is. Because now I have you!,' Felix confessed with an honest voice that almost brought tears to Orlando's eyes.

'Oh Felix, I don't know what to say!'

'It's fine, really. How about you just say something about how hot the waiter is? He's coming over again…,' Felix whispered and let go of Orlando's hand.

'Gentlemen, your water,' said the waiter and placed the bottle and two glasses on the table. 'Have you decided what you want to eat yet?,' he asked but Orlando couldn't answer. He was distracted by the way the waiter put a strand of hair back behind his hair. It was a girly, but cute gesture. Orlando was so mesmerized that he totally missed what Felix had ordered.

'I need something to sink my teeth into tonight, you know?,' Felix said to the waiter, so Orlando assumed his boyfriend had ordered something with meat.

'Uhm, I'll take the fish. With rice please,' said Orlando and the waiter wrote down the orders. He gave Orlando and Felix one last cute smile before he turned around and walked on to the next table.

'I don't know if I prefer his front or his backside…,' Orlando murmured to Felix, who chuckled quietly.

'You're right. He has that face, but also quite a nice bum… I couldn't decide either. Have you noticed that he is as friendly with the other guests as he is with us?,' Felix asked.

'No shit, really?,' Orlando asked and observed the waiter as he floated through the room, carrying tablet without any effort.

'Totally. By the way, is it just me or did it suddenly get hotter in here?,' Felix asked and loosened his tie a little bit. For this special day Felix had put on a black suit with a tie while Orlando had chosen a sparkling jacket and a pair of trousers that were slightly tighter than his usual ones. They were both already looking forward to getting each other out of their fancy clothes again.

Orlando continued to talk about the hot waiter and they confessed their fantasies about the extraordinarily beautiful man to each other while they waited for the the subject of their hushed conversations to arrive at their table with their food.

'Felix? I know we said no cheesy presents and that we would celebrate this day  _our way_ but can I wish for something…?,’ Orlando asked with a voice that wasn’t innocent at all.

'Anything, my love… _,_ ' Felix responded.

'Him. Naked. In my bed. Can you do that?,' Orlando asked boldly. Felix grinned. That was why he loved Orlando so much. On the outside he was a shy guy with a degree in Illustration but on the inside he was a total sex-crazed beast. A threesome for their six-month anniversary? Yeah sure, why not.

'That's a present I'm more than willing to make you…but what is your present for me then?,” Felix asked in a voice that was so low that it sent shivers down Orlando's spine. Of course Orlando knew that Felix wasn't exactly demanding something in return for this, he just wanted to extend Orlando's game.

'What kind of question is that… You get to fuck that hot waiter while I fuck you. Easy,' Orlando said without batting a lash. Felix laughed nervously. One minute ago Orlando was apologising that the found another man attractive and now he was suggesting that Felix fucked that other man. On their anniversary night!

'You have that all planned out already, haven't you?,' Felix asked hoarsely.

'Oh I do have, actually. Thank god, the table cloth is hiding my crotch, my mental cinema is going crazy already…,' Orlando confessed and left Felix with the urge to check if his boyfriend was really hiding a hard-on…

'Oh. So you don't want a piece of that hot waiter for yourself?,' Felix wanted to know. Orlando shook his head.

'I'm very satisfied with the idea of just watching you fuck him. While I fuck you, preferably.'

'Orlando, shhhh!,' Felix shushed his horny boyfriend and looked around nervously. They had chosen a table in a quiet corner but you could never know. Thankfully no one seemed to have heard Orlando's little confessions.

'Let's save that dirty talk for later, Lando…,' Felix whispered.

They changed the topic to something less sex-related like Orlando’s new job and when Felix would finally introduce Orlando to his family. After a few minutes the food arrived and once again Orlando was mesmerized by how elegantly it looked when the waiter carried the four plates for them.

Orlando sat back and enjoyed the view as Felix eyefucked the poor waiter. He seemed pretty confident about getting this present for Orlando.

'Any other wishes?,' the waiter asked, not giving in under Felix's impressive stare. Orlando was impressed.

'Oh yes. Another glass of white wine, please. It seems like my boyfriend here isn't satisfied with just one… And for me… hmmm. I'll take a white this time, too. My boyfriend has a good taste! Not only in wine!,' Felix ordered and Orlando wanted to cringe at the amount of bad puns. But that was just Felix.

'Okay, two glasses of white wine… that can be… arranged,' nodded the waiter. Immediately Orlando felt unsure because he feared that the waiter somehow knew what they were up to. But since this was kinda the plan, Orlando didn't say anything.

'Enjoy your meal! I hope everything is to your…likings,' the waiter said. His deep, sensual voice made Orlando shiver. He hoped that neither his boyfriend or the waiter would notice.

'Thank you. I bet it tastes delicious!'

'Yeah. Bon Appétit, Felix!,' interrupted Orlando because he was indeed quite hungry and needed to distract himself from the upcoming events of this evening.

Orlando and Felix enjoyed their meals mostly in silence. Both were busy thinking about what the evening had still waiting for them. During the course Felix ordered another two glasses of white wine, which they had finished by the end of the meal.

They both had allowed themselves plenty of time to finish their food so when they looked around the restaurant was almost empty already. Which had been their plan all along.

'How about one for the road, Lands?,' Felix suggested and Orlando agreed. He was a bit tipsy from the wine already but some hard liquor would be good right now.

Felix only had to straighten up and look around to make the waiter basically sprint to their table.

'What can I do for you, gentlemen?,' he asked, overly polite as always, which gave Orlando the urge to make him beg in bed and turn him into a naughty boy.

'We would like to have one for the road. I was thinking cognac?,' Felix suggested.

'Good choice… Anything else?,' the waiter wanted to know and Orlando asked himself why everything this man said sounded so fucking suggestive.

'Thanks, but we're fine… for now,' Felix said with a wink. The waiter bowed slightly and left the table again. When he came back he didn't bring two Hennessey’s but three. He placed one glass in front of Felix, one in front of Orlando and then took the third glass himself.

'Quick, before my boss sees me! Cheers, boys!'

Felix and Orlando looked at him confused before they rose their glasses, too, and drank them in one go.

'We would like to have the bill, please!'

'Yes, one moment please.'

The waiter walked away quickly but was back after just one minute. He handed the bill to Felix, who had already gotten his money out. The waiter waited patiently while Felix read the bill.

_If you want to meet me outside at the telephone cell around the corner in 20 minutes, don’t push your chairs back to the table. I can serve you a sweet dessert somewhere else ;)_

Felix’s face was dead serious when he handed the money over to the waiter. He even gave a generous tip.

'Thank you and have a nice evening. We hope to welcome you back here someday,' the waiter said, bowed again and walked away quickly.

Felix nodded subtly at Orlando and they gathered their coats. When they got up from their table, Felix made sure that the chairs stood away from the table. Orlando didn’t question anything, he already suspected that a secret deal had been made between his boyfriend and the waiter.

Outside of the restaurant Felix took Orlando’s hand and led him to that telephone cell. There he told his boyfriend about what the waiter had written on the bill. Orlando chuckled. Felix would always get him what he wanted, he was so spoilt.

The two of them smoked three cigarettes each before the waiter came jogging around the corner. He was in normal clothes now but looked stunning nevertheless.

'Okay boys, where to go? I think I promised you something!,' he said with a wink.

'My place. Orlando's is a mess. Art students…,' Felix decided. That sparked the waiter's interest.

'Oh really? I study Product Design in Brighton? I just come to London to work when I'm not at uni…,' he said. Felix then led the other two men to Orlando's waiting car. The drive to Felix's flat was almost unbearable as the sexual tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. The three of them knew what was going to happen tonight…

 

Orlando awoke from his post-coital nap when he heard someone leaving the bed and tip-toeing in the direction of the bathroom. Through the small slits between his eyelids he had a perfect view on the naked backside of the hot waiter. Orlando smiled contently. Both he and Felix had fulfilled each other’s wishes.

Next to Orlando Felix stirred and put his arm around Orlando.

'Uhm, Lands? Remember how you said that you wanted to get to know my family? Well…you've just met my brother Hugo.'


End file.
